Meineм Hiммel
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: "No debí dejar que me conquistaras. Ahora no puedo dejar ir este sueño." ;Sasuke/Sakura;
1. Chapter 1: Fallen Flower

**A/N:** ¡En proceso de edición! Las advertencias no son solo porque sí.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje explícito, lemon gráfico.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Meineм Hiммel****  
Kapitel Eins **—** Fallen Blume**

* * *

Sonrió al verla acercarse a él con lentitud, sus largas pestañas oscureciendo el peligroso destello que expresaban sus ojos azabaches.

Se apoyó casualmente en el árbol de flores de cerezo, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada fija en la silueta de la chica que caminaba hacia él. Dicha joven suspiró y detuvo sus pasos, justo cuando estuvo delante de él. Con cuidado, el chico retiró hacia atrás la capa, revelando un rostro con rasgos finos, adorables labios rosados, y unos ojos verdes que en esos momentos destellaban con rabia y temor.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más ante aquellos detalles.

—Viniste —le dijo, enroscando un mechón de pelo rosa entre sus dedos, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba suavemente su mejilla—. Sabía que lo harías.

—No es como si me hubieras dejado muchas opciones —le respondió ella con voz fría. Sintió la enorme necesidad de acercar más su rostro a la mano del chico, pero se contuvo—. Prácticamente me amenazaste, Sasuke.

—Hn —el Uchiha deslizó un dedo, desde su pómulo hasta sus labios—. ¿Por qué tanta formalidad hacia mí, eh?

—_Sasuke_ —la kunoichi retiró la mano del chico con brusquedad y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. De soslayo, vio la expresión de diversión en su rostro. Obviamente, había terminado arrastrándola hacia él.

_De nuevo._

Siempre terminaba haciéndolo. Desde que había vuelto a Konoha, el Uchiha y ella se habían acercado mucho… íntimamente_. _Sasuke había demostrado un inesperado interés en ella—o más bien en su cuerpo. Y ella, ilusa y aún enamorada de él, terminó consintiendo todo lo que el chico quería que hicieran. Porque se trataba de convencer a sí misma de que su relación no era sólo sexo, que había algo más, que el Uchiha veía en ella algo más que a un simple trozo de carne o una puta que podía tirarse cada vez que quería.

Pero pasó el tiempo y su relación no cambió en nada. Seguían viéndose durante las noches, incluso aquellas en las que Sasuke tuvo que pasar en prisión—y aún sentía escalofríos al recordar _aquellas_ noches. Y durante el día, ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra. Al menos, no por parte de él.

Sakura, al darse cuenta de que el Uchiha nunca correspondería sus sentimientos, lo dejó ir.

Dejó de verlo. De hablarle. De frecuentarlo. Aunque le costase horrores.

—¿Por qué estás tan arisca? —aprovechando su distracción, el chico tomó su muñeca y la atrajo hacia él con un movimiento brusco—. _Sakura-chan._

Su tono era burlesco. Irónico. Sádico.

—No me llames así —le dijo entre dientes tratando de zafarse, pero Sasuke la tenía firmemente sujeta contra su torso, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

—¿Por qué? —el Uchiha enterró su rostro en el blanco cuello de la joven, aspirando su fragancia—. ¿Sólo el dobe tiene ese privilegio? —preguntó con sorna, mientras besaba su piel con suavidad. Sakura se mordió los labios—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer _yo_ para poder llamarte así también?

—Sasuke, _por favor_. ¡Naruto—!

—¿Naruto tiene una mínima idea de lo que haces cuando estás conmigo? —le preguntó bruscamente, levantando su rostro y clavando sus ojos fríos en los sorprendidos de ella—. ¿Sabe que cuando "tienes otro turno en el hospital" en realidad estás cogiendo conmigo?

—¡Cállate! —la chica se soltó de su agarre y lo miró con odio—. ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¿No se supone que es tu mejor amigo?

—…y tu prometido —complementó el Uchiha tranquilamente, su rostro tan estoico como siempre—. ¿Cómo le puedes estar haciendo esto a tu querido prometido, Sakura-chan?

—Yo… —la chica bajó la vista al suelo, dejando que su flequillo le cubriera el rostro—. No— ¡No está bien! Tú eres su amigo, yo soy su novia y—

—Hn —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, mirando con interés las pequeñas ondas que se formaban en el pelo rosa de la joven.

—Sakura, ya te lo he dicho. La primera vez que nos acostamos lo hice.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente ante su falta de tacto. Pero su sonrojo aumentó aún más, cuando recordó lo que el chico le había dicho cuando acabaron de hacerlo aquella vez.

La frase que inconscientemente la marcó y que tanto trataba de olvidar, pero que el mismo Sasuke se encargaba de recordársela siempre.

—_Eres mía_ —le susurró suavemente al oído, mientras acariciaba la delicada piel de sus hombros desde atrás—. Tu cuerpo. Tus labios… —la volteó hacia él y la besó con fuerza, hinchando y enrojeciendo aún más su boca—. Todo lo que se pueda ver, tocar y sentir…

Sakura ahogó un grito de sorpresa, cuando inesperadamente, el Uchiha rasgó su ropa usando un kunai.

—… es mío.

—Sasuke… —Sakura alzó la vista hacia él, fijando sus ojos verdes en los negros de él.

Sintió ganas de apartar la mirada de inmediato.

—¿Hn? —el Uchiha deshizo rápidamente el resto de la vestimenta de Sakura y le alzó la barbilla con brusquedad, obligándola a ponerse en puntillas—. ¿Asustada? No estabas así de nerviosa la otra noche —torció una sonrisa cruel, su cálido aliento acariciando las ruborizadas mejillas de la chica—. Ni la anterior, ni la anterior, ni la anterior a esa…

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y desvió el rostro, furiosa y avergonzada.

Pero lo más frustrante de todo, era que sabía que no tenía el derecho de sentirse así.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Se sentía avergonzada, humillada y _usada_. Dejaba que Sasuke hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Su cuerpo era el que prácticamente tomaba todo el control en esos momentos, entregándose al Uchiha en bandeja.

Era denigrante. Se sentía asqueada consigo misma por acceder a todas sus peticiones, por más retorcidas que fueran.

Porque después de todo, para eso la quería.

Para satisfacerlo.

_Sus necesidades._

_Sus deseos._

_Sus fantasías._

Todo se trababa de él.

Y ella_, _Haruno Sakura, la mejor ninja-médico de la aldea, la pupila de la Hokage, su antigua compañera de equipo, recién comprometida… era la que gratuitamente le brindaba todo eso. Apretó los dientes cuando su vista reparó en el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su mano, como símbolo de amor y fidelidad hacia Naruto.

Sasuke, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, tomó su pequeña mano entre las suyas y le quitó la sortija.

—No la necesitarás por ahora —le mencionó, divertido y guardándola en su bolsillo. De repente sus ojos brillaron perversamente—. Aunque, ¿qué tal si hacemos un pequeño juego?

Sakura entornó los ojos.

Sasuke sonrió, entretenido.

—Si me la puedes quitar, te dejaré en paz. Así, tú y Naruto podrán ser felices por siempre jamás.

La chica ignoró su tono irónico, fijando la vista en el anillo con el que el Uchiha jugaba distraídamente en ese momento. Le hizo una señal para que continuara hablando.

—Obviamente, si no lo haces… —Sasuke fingió una expresión de tristeza—. Vas a tener que olvidarte de él y venirte conmigo.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas verdes.

—Eres un hijo de perra.

—Shh —Sasuke le puso un dedo sobre los labios—. No me digas malas palabras, Sakura. No querrás que cierto dobe se entere que no eres tan inocente y dulce como todos creen.

Sakura ahogó un gemido de frustración y Sasuke sólo le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

Pero lo peor era que, a pesar de todo lo que ése bastardo le hacía, ella dejaba que se la follara cada vez que quisiera.

_Todo el tiempo. En todos los lugares. En todas las posiciones conocidas…_

Aunque lo que más le asqueaba era que, dentro de todo, a ella le gustaba.

Ser su juguete. Su muñeca. Su ramera.

Le asqueaba a la vez que le encantaba. La forma posesiva con que la tomaba, como sus labios apresaban con violencia los de ella hasta lastimárselos, como sus manos acariciaban y recorrían todos los rincones de su piel—un escalofrío de placer recorrió su espalda al recordar sus previos encuentros. Se lamió los labios inconscientemente y su cuerpo se erizó por completo. Sasuke no se perdió de vista esos detalles.

—Sasuke… —aquella voz era tan exquisitamente sensual e inocente al mismo tiempo, que al Uchiha se le hizo imposible ignorarla. Sus ojos negros se volvieron escarlata en un solo parpadeo, las tres comas fulgurando peligrosamente.

_—Sakura._

Olvidando completamente el juego propuesto por él mismo, el Uchiha le rodeó la cintura y estrelló su boca contra la de ella. La besó con ferocidad, casi lastimando sus rosados y adorables labios. Sakura gimió dentro de su boca y se apegó a él, dejándole notar como cada parte de su cuerpo se había tensado ante su tacto. Sasuke ahogó un gruñido ronco en su garganta al sentir los suaves y firmes pechos de la chica endurecerse contra su torso. _Mierda_, podía sentir a la perfección como sus erguidos pezones se hundían en su piel, a través de la tela de la camisa.

Aprovechando el estado del Uchiha, Sakura hizo un rápido movimiento para quitarle el anillo de su mano. Pero, inmediatamente los reflejos de Sasuke reaccionaroon y detuvo su mano justo a tiempo.

—Hn. Buen intento.

La chica forcejeó, tratando de soltarse.

—No esperes que sea gentil contigo, Sakura —el Uchiha la tumbó sobre la maleza, posicionándose sobre ella, apoyando las manos a sus costados—. Hace una semana que no te veo.

* * *

Sakura rodó su cadera con la de él, hasta acoplarse perfectamente a sus fuertes embestidas. La chica gimió, colmando los oídos del Uchiha con aquel delicioso sonido. Sus suspiros, sus gritos ahogados, sus plegarias—_Joder, _la forma en que le rogaba que se detuviera sólo lo incitaba a cogérsela más.

—Sasuke, ¡ah! Por favor… —Sakura aferró sus pequeñas manos al suelo, retorciendo el pasto con sus finos dedos. Sasuke era salvaje. Su resistencia era sorprendente, casi la de un animal. Su cuerpo apenas podía soportar las feroces embestidas que recibía.

Eran dolorosas, pero…_ Dios_, tan placenteras a la vez.

_Ramera._

—Eres mía —murmuró Sasuke, mientras mordía su cuello y bajaba hasta sus pechos, trazando un camino de saliva, besando y mordisqueando su blanca piel. Sakura se mordió los labios—. Mía, mía… _sólo _mía.

_Haré que te olvides de él, _el moreno rodó su cálida lengua alrededor de uno de sus pezones, endureciéndolo aún más, _Eres mía, Sakura…_

Él mismo se encargaría de recordárselo cada noche.

—¡Ah! _Ah_— Sasuke… —la chica apretó los dientes, reprimiendo unos gemidos desesperados, que sabía que tanto excitaban a Sasuke. Su respiración se aceleró más aún cuando el Uchiha cambió el ritmo de sus embestidas, haciéndolas más lentas… luego más rápidas, lentas otra vez…

—Sakura —gruñó el Uchiha, jadeando con fuerza. Le tomó el rostro y fijó la vista en sus inocentes ojos verdes, ahora oscurecidos y nublados por el placer.

Sasuke rió como un desquiciado por dentro.

Estaba cogiéndose a una chica tan ingenua, tan dulce, tan linda… y lo _adoraba_. Adoraba desgarrar lo que quedaba de su inocencia cada noche. Adoraba como sus ojos verdes se dilataban poco a poco, opacando ese brillo casi infantil que los caracterizaban. Adoraba la forma en que se mordía sus labios hasta lastimárselos, tratando inútilmente de ahogar los gemidos de placer que él le provocaba. Adoraba como sus cálidas y húmedas paredes lo rodeaban cada vez que entraba y salía de ella y—un fuerte espasmo sacudió su espina dorsal.

Bajó la vista hacia el rostro de Sakura, grabando cada una de sus expresiones con el sharingan.

Pero por sobretodo…

Adoraba que fuera suya.

Su Sakura.

De _nadie_ más.

—Dilo, Sakura —comenzó a moverse con salvajismo, haciéndola gemir con fuerza. Sakura gritó incontrolablemente, arqueándose hacia él y clavando las uñas en su espalda. El Uchiha maldijo bajo su aliento, sentándose rápidamente sobre la fría hierba con ella encima de él, sin dejar de penetrarla—. Di que eres mía, dilo.

—Ugh… —la chica apretaba los dientes, sujetándose con fuerza de sus hombros. Sus piernas se estaban cansando, pero aún así no dejaba de entrar y salir de él con violencia.

—Dilo, Sa-ku-ra —le sonrió cruelmente, empujando su miembro hacia arriba, haciéndola temblar.

Apresó sus labios con fuerza, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos hasta hincharlos. Sakura gimió dentro de su boca, respondiéndole con la misma intensidad.

—Sasuke, soy tu-tu… —Sakura comenzó a susurrar sobre sus labios, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando sintió un intenso orgasmo sacudirla completamente—. _¡SASUKE-KUN!_

Enterró sus uñas en los pálidos hombros de Sasuke, su tibia cavidad aprisionándolo y empapándolo con sus fluidos. El chico murmuró algo entre dientes y empujó su miembro unas cuantas veces más, hasta acabar también. Mascullando vulgarmente, el Uchiha sujetó firmemente las caderas de la temblorosa chica para mantenerla quieta en su lugar, mientras que se derramaba incontrolablemente dentro de ella.

Sakura estiró la cabeza hacia atrás con una expresión de insano placer en el rostro, murmurando incoherentemente.

El sharingan de Sasuke se tornó aún más rojo, mientras su rostro se ensombrecía ante la erótica imagen que tenía enfrente: Largos mechones le caían desordenadamente en sensuales ondas sobre la cremosa piel de sus hombros y pechos, que subían y bajaban según el ritmo de su respiración. Sus sonrojadas mejillas, su ceño levemente fruncido, sus dulces e hinchados labios entre abiertos, los erectos botones sobre sus blancos pechos… y todo ello hacía juego perfectamente con su largo pelo rosado, cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró la chica, mientras se calmaba lentamente.

El aludido apretó los dientes.

Sakura se veía tan exquisita, que Sasuke no podía hacer nada más que observarla ensimismado. Dios, prácticamente le estaba rogando que se la cogiera de nuevo. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando algo captó su atención, poniéndolo en alerta.

Pero luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

_Perfecto._

La joven, aún cansada, gimió levemente y su cadera se acopló inconscientemente a la del chico. El Uchiha cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciar su espalda con la punta de sus dedos, enviando pequeños temblores a todo el cuerpo de Sakura. Hizo un ademán de besarla, pero justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, se detuvo. Sonrió con diversión al oírla protestar levemente. Salió de ella con suavidad y se abrochó los pantalones, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y besando su frente delicadamente. Sakura lo miró con confusión. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser negros.

—Hn —acarició el pelo de la chica, enrollando un mechón rosa entre sus largos dedos, mientras desviaba la vista hacia unos arbustos cercanos—. ¿Disfrutando de la vista…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con pánico. _  
_

Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento, tornándolos escarlata cuando volvió a abrirlos.

—…Naruto-kun?

**Endkapitel**

_"Cuando se está enamorado, comienza uno por engañarse a sí mismo y acaba por engañar a los demás. Esto es lo que el mundo llama una novela"._ —Oscar Wilde.


	2. Chapter 2: Borrowed

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje explícito, lemon gráfico.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Meineм Hiммel****  
Kapitel Zwei**—** Ausgeliehen**

* * *

Sakura recordaba muy bien la primera vez que Sasuke y ella se habían acostado.

Lógico, ¿qué mujer _podría_ olvidarse de algo así?

Amaba a Sasuke. Demasiado, quizás. Le había jurado algo a los doce años, justo antes de que él abandonara Konoha, y se lo volvió a repetir en aquella ocasión.

—_Haría lo que fuera por ti, Sasuke-kun._

_Los ojos de él parecieron oscurecerse por un momento.  
_

—_¿Lo que fuera? ¿Estás segura?_

—…_sí._

Él mismo se encargó de cobrarle cada una de sus palabras. Y de una u otra forma, Sakura terminó accediendo a todos sus caprichos. Sin importar nada. Ni las consecuencias, ni su dignidad, ni todo el daño que estaba provocando. No sólo a ella. Porque sabía que estaba traicionando y engañando a Naruto, a Kakashi, Sai, Ino, a su shishou, a su aldea…

Pero por sobretodo, estaba engañándose a sí misma.

Porque lo que más le dolía, era saber que el Uchiha no le correspondía sus sentimientos. Que sólo la estaba usando como una forma de desahogo personal y de sus instintos más básicos. Sólo la buscaba para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Y cuando terminaba con ella, simplemente se vestía y se alejaba, dejándola sola y con el corazón hecho pedazos.

_Como siempre._

Pero dentro de todo, Sakura trataba de entenderlo. _De verdad_ que lo intentaba. Sasuke había pasado por momentos terribles, muy duros, _su vida _había sido muy dura. Ella lo sabía y siempre quiso ayudarlo de algún modo y… si su cuerpo era lo único que le podía ofrecer, que así fuera.

Por amor se hace lo que sea… ¿no?

* * *

—_Sasuke-kun… e__spera, no te vayas así—_

—_Sakura —el Uchiha sólo le dirigió una mirada seria que Sakura conocía y entendía_ muy bien:_ era la misma mirada que utilizaba cuando no quería dar explicaciones y cuando se comenzaba a molestar. La chica se mordió el labio, dejando que su largo pelo rosa le cubriera el rostro._

—_Sasuke…_

_El Uchiha suspiró ante esto. Lentamente se le acercó y, para sorpresa de ella, le dio un dulce y casto beso en los labios que revivió sus esperanzas, esas que había decidido sepultar hace mucho tiempo._

—_Espérame más tarde —le dijo, casi ordenándoselo. Sakura asintió, fijando sus ojos verdes en los de él. Sasuke pareció incomodarse y, por un momento, su penetrante mirada se perdió en la cristalina de la chica._

Hn,_ Sasuke sonrió al cabo de unos instantes, _¿cómo puede lucir tan inocente después de lo que acabamos de hacer?

_Oh, y como estaba dispuesto a borrar hasta el _último_ rastro de la inocencia de ella…_

_El Uchiha tomó uno de los suaves mechones de pelo de la joven y lo ubicó detrás de su oreja, haciéndola sonrojar ante el inesperado gesto. Sasuke buscó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya._

_No pudo evitar notar lo pequeña que era en comparación a la de él._

—_Eres mía. No lo olvides nunca, Sakura._

_Su tono era frío, pero firme. Tanto que la chica no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Dios, ¿_qué_ le había hecho ese hombre? _

_Asintió levemente y lo observó levantarse vagamente de la cama, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa arrogante y cerrar la puerta tras de él._

_Sakura suspiró._

Nunca pude serle útil a Sasuke-kun en el pasado, _pensó, mientras retorcía las sábanas de la cama entre sus finos dedos, _por primera vez, él me necesita y me busca para que lo ayude en algo.

_Con ese pensamiento, retuvo sus lágrimas y se quitó las mantas de encima. Debía encontrarse con Naruto en una hora más._

* * *

—N-Naruto…

Sakura observó horrorizada, como su prometido salía de entre los arbustos y caminaba hacia ellos con paso lento, pero decidido. No podía verle el rostro ya que su desordenado pelo rubio caía sobre él, cubriéndole los ojos. Pero aunque no podía ver su expresión, el chico desprendía un aura que no le gustaba para nada: no era ni una furiosa, ni una afligida.

No.

Más bien, parecía estar completamente ausente a lo que estaba pasando.

O quizás… sólo quería negar lo que veían sus ojos.

La joven kunoichi buscó su ropa regada por todo el suelo, maldiciendo internamente a Sasuke por rasgarla tan bruscamente de ella. Y, como adivinando sus pensamientos, el Uchiha le tendió su capa. Al ver que la chica ni siquiera le ponía atención y seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo, él mismo se la colocó, protegiendo su delicado cuerpo del frío de la noche. Apenas consciente, Sakura se aferró más a la prenda. Pero inmediatamente ahogó un sollozo de frustración al sentir el aroma de Sasuke en la capa.

¡Por favor! Si ella misma tenía su olor impregnado por todo el cuerpo.

Levantó la vista por primera vez al sentir una intensa presencia junto a ellos. Abrió la boca sorprendida, pero no pudo decir nada. Se encontraba tan choqueada que ni siquiera había notado como Naruto se había acercado, hasta quedar enfrente de Sasuke y sin siquiera reparar en ella. Sakura se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y levantó el rostro, desesperada, tratando de llamar la atención de Sasuke con la mirada para evitar que hiciera algo. Pero sus ojos verdes se abrieron con terror al ver que él tenía el sharingan activado aún.

El Uchiha sólo bajó la vista hacia ella y le sonrió altivamente, acariciándole el pelo con cuidado. Un gesto que sabía que despedazaría a Naruto.

Ignorando los ojos suplicantes de la chica, Sasuke se volteó nuevamente hacia su alguna vez mejor amigo, con su mirada escarlata clavada en la de él.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, dobe —le dijo despreocupadamente, cerrando los ojos un momento—. Cuando dicen que eres el ninja número uno en dar sorpresas, tienen toda la razón.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Sakura se cubrió la boca inmediatamente al haberlo llamado por el apodo… y de forma tan natural. De soslayo, pudo ver la mueca de satisfacción del Uchiha y el ligero temblor en los hombros de Naruto.

_Dios, Naruto…_

—Hn. Porque sabía que eras estúpido —Sasuke abrió lentamente sus ojos, ahora tres comas centelleando en ellos—. Pero no creí que tanto…

Sonrió al notar como el chico apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—…como para querer ver a tu mejor amigo cogiéndose a tu prometida.

* * *

—_Casémonos._

_Naruto casi se atragantó con su ramen al escuchar esas palabras. Levantó la vista, incrédulo, hacia los ojos verdes de Sakura, que brillaban de forma especial en esos momentos._

—_¿Qué? —el chico se pasó una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo, sin dar crédito a sus oídos—. ¡S-Sakura-chan!_

—_Quiero casarme contigo, Naruto —le dijo la chica, con tono decidido. Cerró los ojos un momento y luego suspiró profundamente—. _Te amo _y quiero que estemos juntos. Por siempre._

—_Sakura-chan… —el rubio se había quedado sin habla y sólo cuando se dio cuenta de lo tonto que se veía así, se atrevió a acercarse más a ella—. ¿Estás segura? Sólo llevamos unos meses juntos. No quiero que apresuremos las cosas y—_

—_Vaya, vaya, ¿quién diría que ibas a madurar tanto? —le dijo con un tono de burla y dándole un suave golpecito en la cara. Naruto sonrió—. Estoy totalmente segura, Naruto. Quiero que nos casemos, quiero que estemos juntos._

_Unos momentos de silencio pasaron._

_Naruto hizo una mueca._

_—Nee, supongo que haré el esfuerzo… ya que estás tan desesperada por mí —rió cuando tuvo que esquivar un golpe de la chica._

—_Idiota._

—_Yo también quiero casarme contigo, Sakura-chan —mencionó seriamente, sorprendiendo a la chica._

—_Naruto…_

_No pensaba… realmente no pensaba que el chico aceptaría su propuesta así de fácil. Dios, él _realmente_ la amaba._

—_¡Así que está decidido! —Naruto se paró sobre el sillón y blandió el puño en al aire—. ¡Nos casaremos el próximo mes!_

—_¡T-Tan pronto! —la chica también se levantó y tomó sus manos entre las de ella. El chico las acercó hasta su boca y las besó suavemente. Sakura se sonrojó._

—_Eres tan linda… —murmuró, ubicándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja _((lo mismo que hace Sasuke-kun…))_—. ¡Claro que nos casaremos! Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de estar contigo, nadie te va a alejar de mí ni te hará daño. Menos el teme._

_La sonrisa de Sakura se congeló de inmediato y miró al chico con pánico en sus ojos._

_—¡A qué te refieres! ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?_

—_¿Qué? —Naruto frunció el ceño, confundido—. ¿De qué hablas? Lo digo por la forma tan fría con la que Sasuke te trata. Ese imbécil, ¿de verdad no te habías dado cuenta?_

—_Ah, eso. Sí, claro que lo había notado —le dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente—. Es que ya estoy tan acostumbrada que… da igual._

—_Tsk. Eres tan ingenua, Sakura-chan. Demasiado para tu propio bien._

Si supieras.

—_Puede ser… —bajó la vista un momento—. ¿Qué haces?_

—_Voy a anunciarle a la vieja nuestro compromiso —contestó Naruto, mientras bajaba del sillón y buscaba su chaqueta—. Quiero que toda Konoha se entere de esto. Y ya que la única forma de que te alejes sería que alguien te secuestrara… —rió ante esto—. No corro ningún riesgo._

—_Naruto…_

—_Ya vuelvo —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo hacia la torre de la Godaime._

_Sakura suspiró._

—Tú_ eres demasiado ingenuo, Naruto —la chica se sentó, apoyando su rostro en ambas manos—. Pero esta es la única forma de olvidar a Sasuke. La única forma de alejarlo para siempre de mí._

Naruto, Sakura volvió a suspirar y caminó hacia la ventana del apartamento,sacaré a Sasuke de mi mente y te llegaré a amar. Te haré feliz, Naruto.

_Fijó su vista en la puesta de sol._

Lo prometo.

* * *

Sakura comenzó a temblar. Pero la fría voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus recuerdos.

—Dime, Naruto —el chico parecía estar disfrutando de toda la situación. Despistando lo horrible que eran las circunstancias, Sakura podía afirmar que desde hace mucho no lo veía sonreír así—. ¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo? ¿Fue lo suficientemente _excitante _para tu gusto?

Naruto permaneció en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo y sin responder a sus provocaciones. Sus ojos azules nunca reparando en Sakura. La chica volvió a bajar la mirada, avergonzada, mientras trataba de retener sus lágrimas. Apretó los nudillos con fuerza y reprimió un chillido de sorpresa al sentir algo frío entre ellos. Abrió la mano y, con dolor, descubrió que se trataba de su sortija de compromiso.

Suspiró abatida. Era horrible pensar que Naruto había hecho todo su esfuerzo para comprarla y regalársela, y ella tenía el descaro de usarla mientras se acostaba con Sasuke.

_Ella_ era horrible.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con horror.

Sasuke tenía razón.

Era exactamente _igual a él_, por más que tratara de negarlo.

Algo la golpeó por dentro en ese momento.

—Naruto —la joven mujer se levantó inesperadamente del suelo, aferrando más la capa a su cuerpo para proteger su desnudez. Sasuke la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y comenzó a acercarse a su prometido con lentitud, ignorando la presencia del Uchiha. Sentía como comenzaba a palidecer con cada paso que daba, sus pies apenas sosteniendo su peso. Sasuke la observó atentamente, no estando muy seguro de qué pretendía la chica. Sus pensamientos y emociones siempre eran perfectamente visibles en esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, por lo que se le hacía sumamente fácil leerla.

_Y provocarla… _

Sus pensamientos lo hicieron sonreír ligeramente. Aunque esta vez, no tenía idea de qué pasaba por la mente de Sakura. Ni la más remota.

—Naruto —la joven alzó la vista con timidez hacia los ojos azules del chico, que la miraban sin expresión alguna. La kunoichi se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, sin saber qué decirle—. Naruto, yo—

—Has repetido mi nombre tres veces y no has dicho nada aún —el chico la interrumpió con un tono suave que la descolocó por completo. No pudo reprimir más su frustración y varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Yo, yo… —Sakura hizo un ademán de tocarlo, pero este tomó su mano entre las suyas antes de que lo hiciera y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Naruto fue él único consciente del súbito aumento en el chakra de Sasuke, más oscuro y frío que antes.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró la chica contra su pecho. Esperaba que la insultara, que la humillara, que la despreciara… incluso que la lastimara. Sabía que se merecía eso y mucho más—. Yo… Sasuke—

—No pasa nada —dijo simplemente Naruto, cerrando los ojos y apoyando el rostro en su pelo rosa. Apenas reprimió su furia al sentir un aroma ajeno y masculino en ella.

Un aroma que _no_ era el suyo. Sino que del hijo de perra que tenía delante de él.

—_Sasuke_ —murmuró bajo su aliento, notando perfectamente la sonrisa de satisfacción del moreno. _Lo iba a matar lo iba a matar lo iba a matar—_. Vamos a casa, Sakura-chan.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en sus piernas.

—Vamos a casa —repitió el Uzumaki, separándose ligeramente de ella y quitándose su chaqueta—. Nos casamos la próxima semana. Necesitas descansar _((después de lo que hiciste))_ para que preparemos la boda.

Al oír la palabra "boda", todo el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó.

—¿Aún nos casaremos?

—Shh —Naruto le puso un dedo sobre los labios, haciéndola callar. La mujer no pudo evitar pensar que la estaba tratando exactamente igual que Sasuke.

Como un puto títere.

—Todo está bien ahora.

Sakura se llevó una mano al rostro, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba del hombro de Naruto. Le pesaba la cabeza, le apretaba el pecho, le faltaba el aire… sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Efectivamente, así ocurrió. Naruto la atrapó a tiempo y la acomodó en sus brazos, cubriéndola con su chaqueta. Le quitó un mechón rebelde del rostro y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo.

—Esto no ha acabado —murmuró Sasuke, de brazos cruzados y expresión fría, cuando Naruto pasó por su lado. El chico decidió ignorarlo, contando mentalmente para no caer en las provocaciones del Uchiha—. Ella es mía, dobe.

—Sakura no es tuya, _Uchiha_ —escupió el rubio sin poder contenerse. Su frustración sólo hizo que la mueca de Sasuke se ensanchara aún más.

—Hn —el Uchiha parpadeó ligeramente, sus ojos volviendo a ser negros de nuevo—, y entonces debo suponer que…

Naruto apretó los dientes, apenas controlándose.

—¿…es tuya?

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos, interrumpido sólo por la pausada respiración de la chica en brazos del Uzumaki. Inconscientemente y, al mismo tiempo, ambos fijaron la vista en ella, su rostro completamente tranquilo y sereno.

—Vamos a casarnos —le recordó Naruto, levantando la vista y queriendo más que nada que Sasuke no volviera a acercarse a ella.

No lo quería cerca de Sakura. No lo quería.

Porque si seguía acercándose, ella terminaría eligiéndolo y a él lo abandonaría.

Y no podría soportarlo de nuevo.

—Yo que tú, no estaría tan confiado —sin que Naruto pudiera notarlo debido a su frustración, Sasuke se había acercado más a él, enredando sus dedos en el largo pelo de Sakura—. Tu dulce e inocente Sakura no era tan inocente como creías, ¿verdad? —hizo una mueca—. Te contaría lo _violenta _que puede llegar a ser, pero creo que ya lo has notado con tus propios ojos.

—Bastardo —siseó el chico entre dientes, alejándose bruscamente del Uchiha—. Aléjate de ella, Sasuke. Sakura va a ser _mi_ mujer. Acéptalo de una vez. Sakura es _mía._

Sasuke bajó la vista ligeramente, dejando que su largo flequillo le cubriera el rostro.

—¿Tuya? —soltó una carcajada irónica—. Dobe, ¿siquiera le has hecho lo que yo le hago por las noches? Hacer siempre el misionero puede volverse muy aburrido después de tanto tiempo, te aviso.

—¡Cállate! —Naruto lo cortó. No quería escuchar eso. Menos de Sasuke. Su mente aún no podía concebir lo que había oído y visto hace un rato. No quería recordarlo, no quería oírlo—

_Sus gemidos ahogados… sus suspiros… sus gritos desesperados… los temblores de su cuerpo… su ceño fruncido… su boca ligeramente abierta…_

Todo, _todo_eso se lo provocaba Sasuke. No él.

Porque cómo le gustaría que fuera _su_ nombre el que gritara Sakura.

—Realmente eres un imbécil —el Uchiha interrumpió sus pensamientos, usando un tono sumamente frío—. Estás tan enamorado de tu pequeña Sakura-chan, que ni siquiera te das cuenta que ella no siente lo mismo por ti.

—No me importa que Sakura-chan no me ame —las inesperadas palabras de Naruto hicieron que el Uchiha perdiera ligeramente su compostura—. Siempre supe que ella se acostaba contigo, Sasuke. Antes de que aceptara salir conmigo e incluso después. A mis espaldas.

El Uchiha permaneció en silencio.

—¿Y tú siempre lo supiste, verdad? —una expresión de amargura curvó los labios del rubio—. ¿Disfrutabas follándotela, sabiendo que yo los observaba? ¿Eso te divertía aún más?

Sasuke sólo sonrió arrogantemente.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan masoquista como para querer vernos, dobe.

_¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?_

—Puede que ella siga enamorada de ti y quizás, siempre lo esté —el chico tomó una de las manos de Sakura—. Incluso puede que se sigan viendo… —la mueca de satisfacción del Uchiha confirmó sus palabras—. Pero ella será mía. Llevará _mi _apellido y para todos, ella será Uzumaki Sakura.

Los ojos de Sasuke resplandecieron peligrosamente ante eso.

—No Uchiha Sakura.

Suspirando, el rubio decidió que ya se había torturado lo suficiente y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

—Ni se te ocurra ir a la boda. No lo permitiré.

_Sólo mantente alejada de ella._

—Oi, dobe —el Uchiha lo llamó, justo cuando este empezó a caminar. Naruto se detuvo, pero no se volteó hacia él—. Tú y Sakura no se casarán…

El Uzumaki permaneció estoico en su lugar.

—Puede que logres convencerla hasta ese día, pero _Sakura…_ —hizo énfasis en el nombre de la chica, casi saboreándolo. Naruto apretó la mandíbula al notar la evidente apetencia en su tono de voz—. Tarde o temprano volverá a mí. Y eso nadie lo podrá evitar.

Naruto se volteó para encararlo.

—Ni siquiera tú.

* * *

Siete días después, Sakura estaba sentada en su cama matrimonial, con su vestido de novia puesto y el cabello recogido en un elegante peinado. Los días habían pasado muy rápido. Apenas podía asimilar que acababa de casarse.

_Uzumaki Sakura, _pensó la chica, observando su anillo. Era simplemente hermoso. Lástima que no se mereciera llevarlo con ella.

_Si tan sólo Sasuke…_

Su mente reaccionó de golpe ante eso. No podía pensar en Sasuke. No debía pensar en él. Había decidido sacarlo de su vida.

Frustrada, se deshizo del rodete, haciendo que su largo pelo rosa cayera con gracia sobre sus hombros y espalda. Se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo del frente. Observó su fino vestido blanco y no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente: desde pequeña había soñado con su noche de bodas y lo que estaba viviendo no era ni remotamente parecido a—

El sonido de la puerta hizo que desviara su atención. En el umbral de esta pudo divisar a Naruto y suspiró, tratando de ocultar todos sus sentimientos.

Permaneció inmóvil, esperando a que el chico se acercara. El rubio cerró la puerta lentamente y caminó hasta ella. Sakura cerró los ojos.

—Naruto… —sus palabras fueron cortadas por el propio chico, quien apresó su boca con la suya, en un ardiente beso. Sakura apenas pudo reaccionar, antes de que él presionara todo su cuerpo contra el de ella, casi aplastándola entre la pared y él.

—Shh —el chico no la dejó hablar, esta vez profundizando el beso usando su lengua y dientes para morder levemente sus labios. Sonrió contra ellos al oírla quejarse.

—Es nuestra noche de bodas, Sakura-chan… no puedes pretender que me controle.

La joven sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Naruto debía estar furioso después de todo y ahora se estaba desahogando. Nunca la había tratado de forma tan violenta, pero sabía que estaba en su derecho. Reprimió unas lágrimas, antes de rodear el cuello del muchacho y responderle con la misma intensidad. El hombre pareció excitarse ante su respuesta y la aprisionó aún más a él, dejándole sentir su crecida erección contra su vientre. Sakura se separó un momento y abrió los ojos para ver su expresión, pero esta nuevamente estaba oculta por su flequillo rubio.

Lanzó un pequeño grito cuando sintió que el vestido era arrancado de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente se cubrió con sus brazos.

El chico lanzó una risa irónica que descolocó a Sakura.

—Siempre tan tímida. Eso es lindo —volvió a sonreír al ver su expresión confundida—. ¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan? ¿No permites que tu propio marido te vea desnuda?

—Yo… no, no es eso —la joven bajó la vista.

—Dejas que su mejor amigo te folle todas las noches, en el lugar que se le antoje y no puedes ni entregarte a tu hombre. Tsk. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso aún piensas en él?

—N-Naruto —la chica se mordió el labio, recibiendo con angustia cada palabra—. Yo lo siento tanto. Hice lo que pude para olvidarlo. ¡Lo intenté _todo_, de verdad! Pero yo…

—Lo amas —sentenció él, cruzándose de brazos y bajando la vista al suelo—. ¿Verdad?

—Eso creo —la chica se pasó una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo—. Perdóname, Naruto. Si tú me lo pides, ¡si tú me lo pides, yo te prometo que nunca más me acercaré a él!

—Nunca te pediría eso.

—¿Eh? —Sakura lo miró extrañada y muy confundida. _¿Qué pasa con él? _Pero su aprehensión aumentó aún más, al ver como el chico estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa muy extraña en él—. ¿Naruto?

—No.

Sakura frunció el ceño, enfadada por su actitud.

—¿Naruto, qué diablos te ocurre? —sus ojos verdes se abrieron lo más que pudieron—. Oh, por Dios…

Frente a ella, su reciente marido comenzó a cambiar.

Su desordenado pelo rubio se volvió más largo y oscuro.

Sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron.

Su piel bronceada se volvió tan blanca como la nieve.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca por la impresión.

Sentía que se iba a desmayar nuevamente.

_No puede ser…_

—¡Sasuke-kun!

**Endkapitel**

_"El miedo siempre está dispuesto a ver las cosas peor de lo que son.__"_ —Tito Livio, historiador romano.


End file.
